Let's get Mad
by Hanakoemi Roronoa
Summary: Un grupo de cuatro jovenes se adentra en el Seretei para salvar a un joven Shinigami que intento renegarse junto a otros dos. Andrea Carriedo y Kira Ryotaro deberan infiltrarse en el Gotei 13 como rasos de la primera división para conseguir salvar a Kamui Harukaze. Esto ocurre antes de que Ichigo se encuentre con Rukia. AU
1. Prologo

España, 2011

5:00 PM

Cataluña

Por las calles de Barcelona andaba una joven con cascos grandes, que evitaban que escuchase las, según ella, estúpidas conversaciones de los demás. Debía irse a reunir con una amiga suya, Sonia, que quería ir a una tienda nueva de anime y manga que había por allí cerca. Era una tienda bastante nueva, había otra en Málaga pero no muchos sabían de ella. Finalmente Andrea, la joven de la que hablábamos, se encontró con su amiga. Andrea había estado todo un día encerrada en un piso y no acostumbrada a eso necesitaba estirar sus piernas por lo que no había dicho nada en contra para no tener que ir a donde estaba su amiga. Cuando miro al frente vio a su feliz amiga moviendo su brazo en el aire como saludo. Andrea sonrió de medio lado y fue hacía ella, deteniendo la música y quitándose los cascos.

+ **¡Hey Drea!** - dijo animadamente Sonia mientras sonreía ampliamente - **¡Por fin podemos ir a esa "misteriosa tienda"!** - dijo exagerando sus dos últimas palabras, como si fuese una peli de terror cómico o algo así. Andrea solo suspiro mientras sonreía y asentía para seguir a Sonia hacía la tienda. Y allí fuimos, una tienda antigua que había sido reconstruida para ser una tienda de anime y manga. Sonia no paraba de dar saltos de emoción mientras Andrea movía la mano, como espantando algo. Y es que estaba espantando fantasmas que iban a pedirle ayuda. Desde pequeña pudo sentir fantasmas, pero con el tiempo paso de sentirlos a verlos y poder hablar con ellos. Andrea no siempre hacía caso a los fantasmas, pero odiaba que los demás despreciasen las tumbas o lugares de reposo de estos y siempre ayudaba en el cementerio de localidad o llevaba flores allí donde había habido accidentes de tráfico o demás. Andrea suspiro mientras era arrastrada por Sonia hacía la tienda, a la cual entraron juntas para mirar a su alrededor. Sonia arqueo una ceja al ver a una mujer tirando todo al suelo, como si no encontrase algo. Andrea simplemente hizo ver que tosía para que la mujer las notara. La pelinegra se giro para mirarlas y sonrió ampliamente, de verdad que era rara.

+ **¡Woju! ¡Clientas!** - grito feliz la mujer mientras daba saltos de alegría y aplaudía feliz. En uno de sus saltos y a causa del desorden cayó al suelo con un estruendo, cosa que preocupo a las dos chicas. Con cuidado de no caerse, las dos jóvenes caminaron hacía la ahora adolorida dependienta que se rascaba la cabeza detonando dolor. Pero pronto se levanto de un salto y abrazo a Andrea y Sonia, feliz de sus nuevas clientas. - **¡Perdonad el desorden, de verdad! **- dijo la dependienta con una sonrisa. Aquel seria un día divertido, sin duda alguna.

España, 2011

6:00 PM

Málaga

Ginebra caminaba por las calles de Málaga junto a su amigo Kira. Los dos caminaban acalorados, hacía bastante calor. Maldita sea, ¿Cuántas veces tenían que decir que barriesen el desierto para dentro? ¡Luego la arena y el calor llegaban a Andalucía y las Canarias! Ginebra suspiro mientras Kira Ryotaro se detenía para mirar al frente. Frente a Ginebra y él había un perro mal herido, todo lleno de heridas. Tampoco podía aguantarse sobre sus dos patas derechas - la trasera y la delantera - y parecía hambriento y sediento. Los dos jóvenes corrieron para socorrer al perro. Cuando llegaron a casa de Kira, que era la más cercana, se pusieron a atenderlo. Por suerte abajo había un veterinario y pudieron salvar al animal. Vaya sorpresa se llevaron cuando les dijeron que era una perra, no un perro. Ginebra acarició al animal y decidió quedárselo, no quería que sufriera más. Pero no saben cuan mala fue esa decisión. Hacía poco habían abierto una tienda de manga y anime cerca de allí, por lo que junto al animal fueron a la tienda. Aunque la tienda estaba abierta no había nadie y todo estaba desordenado y roto además de haber numerosas manchas de sangre en el suelo.

+ **Pero… ¿Qué?** - pregunto la joven mientras miraba a su compañero extrañada y algo asustada. Kira se puso frente a Ginebra y se puso a investigar. Mientras el animal ladraba, intentando que le prestaran atención. ¡Pero qué idiotas eran aquel par!, pensaba el animal mientras ladraba y ladraba. Finalmente Ginebra se giro para mirar a la pastor alemán, que pareció sonreír mientras una pequeña explosión ocurría. Cuando un poco del humo se había ido los dos jóvenes pudieron observar a un hombre no mucho más grande que ellos tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Ginebra se escandalizo y se giro, mientras que Kira ladeaba la cabeza con cara de confusión. El hombre se quedo mirando a los dos mientras se levantaba, un leve humo flotando a su alrededor para tapar lo que ya sabemos. El hombre estaba lleno de heridas, no podía mover su brazo derecho ni podía apoyarse bien sobre su pierna derecha, su cara tenía moratones y sangre seca. Al parecer curar al animal no curaba al hombre.

+ **Ugh…** - se quejo al intentar caminar. Lamentablemente se cayó y se desmayo. Kira grito mientras corría hacía el misterioso hombre y Ginebra no tardo en deshacerse de la vergüenza y correr a ayudar al hombre. La que les esperaba no era pequeña.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Estás bien?

Capítulo 1: ¿Estás bien?

Málaga

7:00 PM

Dos chicos se encontraban en una sala de hospital, observando al dormido paciente. El hombre-perro que encontraron hacía una hora estaba profundamente dormido. Según los médicos había recibido una paliza mortal y si no fuera por ellos dos ahora mismo podría estar muerto. Solo escuchar la palabra muerto a la joven le recorría un escalofrío mientras que su amigo desviaba la mirada. Tras varios minutos esperando el hombre misterioso gruño, para luego abrir lentamente los ojos y mirar cansado a su alrededor. Al ver a Ginebra y Kira sonrió débilmente hacía ellos. Ginebra suspiro aliviada y Kira sonrió aliviado también. El hombre miro algo mejor a los dos jóvenes, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

+ **Siento haberos asustado… Gracias por ayudarme. **- dijo sonriente mientras los dos jóvenes sonreían al desconocido. Cuando Ginebra iba a hablar para preguntarle el nombre este chasqueo los dedos - **¡Que mal educado! No pude presentarme~ Me llamo Chinatsu Utada, un placer. **- dijo alegremente el hombre mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron, mientras Kira se preparaba para hablar.

+ **Yo soy Kira Ryotaro, el placer es mío.** - se presento Kira con una leve sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Ginebra aclaro su garganta y miro a Chinatsu para proceder a presentarse.

+ **Y yo soy Ginebra Carriedo. Le pediría pero, que evitase hacer lo de la tienda de nuevo si no quiere que la paliza se la dé yo. ** - dijo Ginebra con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras una aura maligna la rodeaba. Chinatsu trago saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza. No, no y no, no quería otra paliza como la que le habían dado. Demasiado dolorosa. Esta vez fue él el que fue cortado por Ginebra, que siguió hablando -** ¿Pero quién le hizo eso Chinatsu-sama? ¡Debería usted denunciarlo! **- dijo Ginebra enfadada. ¿Quién podía hacer algo así a una persona?

+ **Oh… Bueno… No te preocupes. No hace falta que os preocupéis, estoy bien. **- dijo intentando evitar responder a la pregunta. Los dos jóvenes se miraron antes de que un medico viniese a decirles que era hora de irse.

Cataluña

8:00 PM

Actualmente Andrea y Sonia estaban ayudando a Yayoi Shigatsu, la dependienta de la tienda de anime y manga, a ordenar su caótica tienda, la cual estaba patas para arriba por un ataque de nervios de Yayoi al saber que su mejor amigo Chinatsu Utada había sido atacado y mal herido. Lamentablemente ese tal Chinatsu estaba en Málaga y ella no podía hacer nada por lo que se había puesto de los nervios. Por una razón u otra las tiendas que ellos dos habían abierto habían causado problemas a algunos vecinos y se la tenían jurada, por lo que muchas veces tenían problemas de ese estilo. Las dos chicas no entendían como alguien podía dar una paliza de muerte a otra persona, ciertamente les sacaba de sus casillas. Andrea se quedo en silenció mientras observaba la puerta trasera. En ingles ponía "Hacia Málaga". Andrea arqueo una ceja y camino hacia allí para abrir la puerta y ver a Ginebra, su hermana adoptiva, al otro lado de la puerta junto a un buen amigo suyo, Kira Ryotaro. Andrea ladeo la cabeza al igual que lo hizo Ginebra, mientras Kira y Sonia retrocedían y Yayoi y el recién salido del hospital Chinatsu sonreían nerviosamente.

+ **¿What the fuck?** **- **dijeron Andrea y Ginebra a la vez mientras pasaban la puerta una a cada lado y luego pasaba Ginebra hacia Málaga. Sonia tomo aire y paso la puerta y, después de cerrar la puerta y las ventanas, Yayoi pasó al otro lado. Chinatsu rió estrepitosamente mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo. El gano la apuesta, aquellas personas podían ver cosas espirituales. Ginebra remugo algo y miro a su hermana adoptiva Andrea.

+ **No esté tan contento, que seguro que no sabe que yo soy una Quincy. **- dijo Ginebra gruñendo. Yayoi y Chinatsu se miraron durante un momento y luego miraron a la joven. De nuevo se volvieron a mirar y Yayoi sonrió triunfante antes de pronunciar las palabras "Gané". Chinatsu remugo algo mientras le daba un billete de diez euros a su amiga que rio feliz. ¿Una apuesta?, pensaron los cuatro jóvenes que no sabían de qué iba la cosa. Los dos adultos se miraron y luego aclararon su garganta.

+ **Nosotros somos Shinigamis renegados de la Sociedad de Almas. Desde hace un tiempo notamos que vosotros teníais algo especial. Pues bien, necesitamos ese algo para que nos ayudéis a salvar a un amigo nuestro que la Sociedad quiere ejecutar. Por fa- **

+ **Os ayudaremos. **- corto la frase de Yayoi. Andrea era la que había hablado, mientras recogía en una coleta su corto pelo rojo. Sonrío mientras sus ojos marrones brillaban y luego alargo la mano para hacer un trato con Yayoi. Esta sonrió y acepto la mano de Andrea.

Bien, los mejores problemas empezaban ahora.


	3. Capítulo 2: El perro y la flor

Capítulo 2: El perro y la flor

El día anterior había sido loco. Una tía rara, un hombre perro y encima una puerta en Barcelona que llevaba a Málaga. Ahora Andrea y Sonia se encontraban en Málaga por que "Ginebra y Kira las habían invitado" cuando en realidad era porque Yayoi y Chinatsu querían entrenar a los cuatro juntos para infiltrarlos en la Sociedad de Almas. Mientras Ginebra y Sonia se quedarían en el mundo humano para prevenir cualquier ataque o de reserva por si las cosas se ponían feas. Pero para eso debían sacar los poderes de Shinigami de Andrea y Kira, los únicos que poseían esos poderes. Así pues debían comenzar un bonito entrenamiento. Un bonito pero jodido entrenamiento. Y mientras Ginebra iba a su bola y Sonia intentaba que nadie se sobre esforzase. Eso sí… A Kira y Andrea nunca les dijeron que deberían luchar contra Yayoi.

+ **¡Al ataqueeee!** - gritaron Chinatsu y Yayoi mientras se lanzaban sobre Andrea y Kira, los cuales segundos después se encontraban fuera de sus cuerpos. Chinatsu dejo en un lugar seguro los cuerpos de Andrea y Kira. Andrea y Kira se miraron de arriba abajo, pero los dos se fijaron en una cadena que había en su pecho. Una risa maligna y un grito se escucharon mientras Sonia se preocupaba y Ginebra pasaba de todo. Luego de eso Andrea y Kira se encontraban atados y amordazados y las cadenas eran cortadas.

+ **Ahora estáis muertos. Para despertar vuestros poderes de Shinigami debéis atraparme mientras corréis amordazados y atados. **- dijo Yayoi mientras echaba a correr perseguida por los dos furiosos jóvenes. Sonia se puso a gritar como una desesperada, lanzando cualquier objeto que tuviese a mano hacía Yayoi mientras Ginebra pasaba de todo olímpicamente y seguía practicando el Hirenkyaku. Chinatsu por su parte no dejaba de reír, revolcándose por el suelo sin remedio. Tras varios minutos corriendo Andrea y Kira se hartaron y se quedaron quietos, negándose a moverse.

+ **Jo, ya no habéis quitado la diversión… **- dijo Yayoi mientras los desataba y Chinatsu se limpiaba las lágrimas y se recuperaba del dolor de las heridas. Mientras Chinatsu se quedaba tendido en el suelo, Yayoi suspiraba y se ponía unos guantes en las manos mientras lanzaba dos pares a Andrea y Kira - **Ryotaro, Carriedo… ¡Debéis golpearme una vez cada uno para pasar esta prueba! ¡Empecemos! **- mientras ella decía todo aquello ya se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad hacía Andrea y Kira, que esquivaron el golpe de milagro y gracias a que antes de golpearlos se detuvo un momento frente a ellos. Cuando miraron para ver que había pasado con Yayoi, observaron el suelo roto. Andrea rio nerviosamente mientras Kira abría los ojos como naranjas. Mientras Sonia animaba a los dos jóvenes a ganar a Yayoi. Andrea sonrió ampliamente mientras comenzaba a correr hacía Yayoi, intentando golpearla. Lamentablemente esta lo esquivo, pero por descuido casi es golpeada por Kira. Yayoi uso el Shunpo, apareciendo detrás de ellos directa a atacar pero los dos jóvenes se apartaron en el momento exacto para que Yayoi destruyese la piedra de detrás antes que a ellos. Y en ese momento, aprovechando que Yayoi debía quitar su mano de la roca, los dos le dieron un golpe en la cabeza a modo de puñetazo.

+ **¡IDIOTA! **- gritaron en el momento del golpe mientras Yayoi comenzaba a quejarse. Una vez que los dos proyectos de Shinigami, como Chinatsu los llamaba, se apartaron Yayoi se sobo la cabeza para ver si tenía algún chichón causado por el fuerte golpe.

+ **¡Muy bien! ¡Prueba superada! **- dijeron Chinatsu y Yayoi a la vez mientras aplaudían. Ahora iban vestidos los dos de combate, por lo que Carriedo y Ryotaro se extrañaron. Antes de poder decir nada los dos ex Shinigami volvieron a hablar. - **¿Os gusta el escondite? Pues bien, es la siguiente prueba. Debéis encontrar a Sonia y Ginebra antes de que nosotros… Os matemos. - **dijeron con una sonrisa mientras desaparecían de la delante de los dos jóvenes y un reloj comenzaba a sonar. Los dos comenzaron a correr buscando como locos a las dos chicas, pero no encontraban nada. En un momento escucharon una roca caer a su lado y vieron que era Chinatsu con su espada, por lo que corrieron hacía el otro lado, pero en ese momento vieron que varios fragmentos de roca iban hacía Sonia y Ginebra.

+ **¡NO LES HAGAS DAÑO! **- gritaron mientras una gran cantidad de luz y humo los recubría y aparecían vestidos como Shinigami delante de los trozos destruyéndolos. Chinatsu y Yayoi se detuvieron, observando a los dos nuevos Shinigamis sustitutos. El traje de Shinigami de Kira estaba rasgado por las mangas mientras que Andrea solo llevaba bien puesto la parte de abajo, cubriendo su torso con unos vendajes. Las manos de Andrea también estaban recubiertas y… ¿Llevaba gafas de sol? ¿De dónde habían salido?

+ **Che, yo no soy una Shinigami, eh?**** ¡Soy una súper Men in Black! -** dijo Andrea con un tono arrogante mientras subía sus gafas con su nueva Zampakutoh, la cual era una pistola larga antigua, una verdadera joya de coleccionista. Kira se giro hacía su compañera mientras una gota de sudor caía por su sien. Y de mientras, Ginebra amenazaba con travesarle la cabeza con una flecha y Sonia la intentaba calmar. Entre tanto Chinatsu y Yayoi se descojonaban en el suelo ante la comica escena. Ahora solo faltaba una prueba. Mientras Andrea era golpeada con el zapato por Ginebra y Sonia lloraba en un rincón por la inutilidad de todos siendo animada por Kira, los dos antiguos Shinigamis se levantaron del suelo y carraspearon para llamar la atención de todos.

+ **Ahora que tenemos vuestra atención, diremos la última prueba que es… Un combate doble. Chinatsu y yo contra Ryotaro y Carriedo. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es desarmarnos. **- explico Yayoi. Andrea asintió sin dudarlo y apunto su pistola hacia sus rivales mientras que Kira empuñaba su espada para preparase. Y sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzaron al ataque, Andrea de lejos y Kira de cerca, cada uno centrándose en un enemigo. Mientras Kira iba a por Chinatsu, Andrea iba a por Yayoi. Aunque para la última era más difícil desarmar a su rival no se rendiría, puesto que debía demostrar que tenía la fuerza para poder infiltrarse en la Sociedad de Almas. Andrea estaba decidida a ayudar a aquellos dos renegados.

Y la batalla continuó por varias horas hasta que, en un momento dado y gracias a un susto que Ginebra le dio a Sonia, Andrea y Kira pudieron desarmar a Yayoi y Chinatsu. Los ya mencionados Shinigamis aplaudieron mientras Andrea y Kira comenzaban a sonreír y saltar de alegría. Nunca habían estado más feliz que en ese momento. Sonia sonrió ampliamente mientras Ginebra remugaba, ya que había ayudado a la idiota de su hermana.

Y desde ahora una nueva aventura comenzaba…


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Vamos allá!

Capítulo 3: ¡Vamos allá! ¡Operación Rescate en marcha!

Tras tres largas semanas entrenando, por fin Yayoi y Chinatsu pensaron que era el momento de dirigirlos a la Sociedad. Pero no iban a ir gracias a ellos, ni mucho menos. En cierta parte iban a ir gracias a unos amigos de Chinatsu y Yayoi, que les habían dicho que los ayudarían. Estos también se habían comprometido a enseñar Kidoh al par de Shinigamis sustitutos, por lo que no estaría mal. Tras dos largas horas de espera aquellas dos personas por fin llegaron. Una de ellas tenía una gran "capa" rosa con flores y el otro tenía el pelo largo y blanco. Andrea y Kira ladearon la cabeza y miraron con curiosidad a los dos hombres, que tras mirar a los lados miraron a los allí presentes.

+ **¡Hola! Nosotros somos los Shinigamis que os ayudaremos. Yo soy Shunsui Kyoraku y este es mi amigo Juushiro Ukitake.** - dijo el hombre de pelo negro y barba. Andrea inclino la cabeza, mientras su rojo flequillo tapaba sus ojos marrones. Kira se rasco la cabeza mientras los miraba con cara rara. Los dos Shinigamis se miraron para luego coger a Kira y Andrea y llevárselos sin avisar. Mientras eran arrastrados hacía la Sociedad de Almas, pudieron observar a los cuatro que se quedaban en el mundo humano despedirse. Luego dejaron de verlos para aparecer en un lugar bastante raro para ellos. Era como una especie de calle o algo así, con paredes blancas a los lados. Andrea y Kira miraron a los dos Shinigamis y esperaron a que uno de estos hablara.

+ **Bien, ahora necesitas saber Kidoh. Es principal que sepáis usar bien los Kidoh, porque si no, no os aceptaran. **- explico Ukitake mientras los dos jóvenes miraban atentamente. Luego miro a su compañero que asintió y los dos jóvenes se extrañaron. - **Os mostrare un Kidoh. Es el Bakudō número 1. **- luego de decir esto hizo un movimiento mientras pronunciaba "Bakudō número 1. ¡Sai!". Luego de esto Shunsui tenía sus brazos atrapados detrás de su espalda. Andrea observo fascinada la utilidad de aquel hechizo y se puso a dar saltos como una desesperada mientras levantaba su brazo y comenzaba a moverlo desesperadamente.

+ **¡Yo quiero aprender eso, yo quiero! **- dijo emocionada. Tras varias horas entrenando consiguió manejarlo. Y no sabes lo mala idea que fue dejar que aprendiese aquel hechizo… Luego no dejo de utilizarlo contra todo ser viviente que encontró en su camino. También estuvieron mucho rato entrenando otros Kidoh, pero ninguno fue un Bakudō, sino que fueron Hadō. Ya veríamos si luego los usaban en combate aquel par… Tras muchas horas entrenando, lo que pareció ser un día y medio, por fin fueron llevados al Seireitei. Aunque antes de llegar caminaron durante varias horas, cosa que estaba comenzando a impacientar a ambos espías. ¿¡Por que tenían que entrenar y caminar tanto!? Ciertamente no lo entendían. Con un suspiro siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las puertas del Seireitei, que se abrieron y les dejaron paso para seguir. Ahora Andrea y Kira se encontraban realmente intimidados, pero intentaban mostrarse fuertes y valientes, no dejarían que un montón de edificios les intimidase. Pero al final no lograron más que lucir ridículos. Por otro lado no se dieron cuenta que entre tontería y tontería habían llegado a un lugar con varios Shinigamis más. Uno de ellos parecía ser un hombre mayor de gran barba que portaba un bastón. Junto a él había dos hombres con un tipo de capa blanca, uno de ellos era pelinegro y portaba también una bufanda mientras el otro tenía una gran sonrisa y el pelo corto. Junto a estos también se encontraban dos hombres más, bastante más jóvenes que los de blanco. El que estaba cerca del hombre de la bufanda tenía el pelo rojo recogido en una especie de coleta mientras que el otro era rubio y parte de su pelo tapaba uno de sus ojos. Kira y Andrea se miraron y luego dirigieron su mirada a los extraños personajes, que supusieron que eran Shinigamis.

+ **Capitán Supremo, aquí están Kira Ryotaro y Andrea Carriedo, las personas que le recomendamos el capitán Kyoraku y yo.** - dijo Ukitake a uno de los hombres. El más viejo dio varios pasos al frente y observo a Andrea y Kira con curiosidad, para luego sonreír ampliamente y asentir. Kyoraku y Ukitake empujaron a los dos jóvenes hacía el hombre, pero mientras caminaban los dos más jóvenes del grupo de cinco hombres saltaron a atacar, por lo cual tuvieron que reaccionar rápidamente. Gracias a Dios que los dos gustaban de jugar a videojuegos, cosa que les daba algo más de reflejos. Y gracias a Dios que Andrea tenía los reflejos de un gato, ya que si no ahora podría tener una herida bastante grave. Tras poder repeler las espadas de los otros dos, Andrea y Kira saltaron hacía atrás. No osaron pronunciar palabra, pero sabían que aquellos dos no se detendrían. Los dos tomaron aire y comenzó la batalla. Mientras que Kira tenía controlado al rubio, Andrea tenía más problemas con el pelirrojo. Lo peor del rival de Andrea era que este estiraba su espada como si fuese de goma o algo y cuando Kira ya había conseguido desarmar a su rival Andrea seguía intentando esquivar los ataques del suyo.

+ **¡Para ya joder! **- grito Andrea mientras golpeaba con el mango de su pistola a su rival en la cara, estampándolo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza. Andrea ya se había cansado de hacer el idiota intentando desarmarlo así que, ¿Qué mejor que un ataque directo? Y ya que pensaba eso, también lo ejecuto. Y al final su idea no había sido mala, dejando en el suelo al desconocido. - **Eso te pasa por atacar sin avisar, tramposo. **- dijo de forma borde Andrea mientras se colocaba bien las gafas y enfundaba su pistola. Kira se coloco al lado de su compañera mientras miraba hostilmente a los otros dos. El viejo aplaudió y luego miro a Andrea y Kira.

+ **Reaccionáis rápido, sois buenos… Bienvenidos a la primera división. Yo soy vuestro capitán Yamamoto Genryuusai. **- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos, repicando el bastón en el suelo cada vez que daba un paso. Andrea y Kira, aunque intimidados, se mantuvieron como estatuas en su lugar, moviéndose únicamente para respirar. Yamamoto se detuvo delante suyo y les sonrió, para luego disponerse a hablar. - **Vuestra primera misión es… Ir con Rangiku Matsumoto y Momo Hinamori a investigar algunos ataques Hollow al Rukongai. ¡No perdáis tiempo! **- dijo mientras los dos jóvenes asentían y se iban a buscar a las dos tenientes, que ya las esperaban algunos pasos detrás de los dos capitanes que los habían traído. Hablando animadamente y siendo alentados por la teniente de pelo naranja, Rangiku, comenzaron a dirigirse al Rukongai.

+ **El Rukongai es algo peligroso, pero como es la primera vez iremos a un barrio seguro. ¿Sí? -** explico Momo mientras los dos jóvenes asentían y seguían a sus superiores. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando las dos tenientes tuvieron que irse corriendo, dejándoles la patrulla a Kira y Carriedo. Los dos tragaron saliva y comenzaron a caminar, con sus manos cerca de sus Zampakutoh por si algo ocurría. Lo que no pensaron que ocurriese era que un hombre grande, con haori que lo identificaba como capitán, ya que los hombres de antes lo eran y llevaban uno. Andrea sostuvo fuertemente a Mad Hatter mientras Ryotaro lo hacía con Kasaihime, ninguno estaba seguro con aquel hombre, era intimidante y expulsaba un aura de terror y maldad enorme. Y sin duda era muy, muy fuerte.

+ **Así que… ¿Vosotros sois los mocosos que se han unido a la división del viejo? **- dijo riendo el hombre mientras desenfundaba su espada. Estaba rota y parecía vieja, pero era mejor no subestimar a aquel hombre. Cuando Andrea se dispuso a contestar, el hombre no se lo permitió y siguió hablando. - **Yo soy Zaraki Kenpachi y… No me fio un pelo de vosotros dos mocosos. **- prosiguió antes de levantar su espada, directo a atacar a Andrea y Ryotaro. Los dos gritaron y comenzaron a correr, intentado esquivar los numerosos golpes que el capitán les propinaba, pero no todos los podían esquivar y al final acabaron en el suelo, medio muertos. Pero cuando Zaraki iba a dar el golpe de gracia, alguien detuvo su espada con unas pequeñas dagas. La vista borrosa de los dos jóvenes no les permitió divisar quien era, pero sabían que era la oportunidad de huir, así que levantándose costosamente huyeron hacía un montón de cajas.

+ **Que sucio por tu parte atacar a dos jóvenes Shinigamis, capitán de la decimoprimera división… Zaraki Kenpachi… **- dijo la mujer de pelo negro y lacio, mientras sonreía de medio lado y miraba al sorprendido capitán, que también sonrío de medio lado al reconocer a la mujer que había detenido su ataque.

+ **Vaya, vaya… Mira quien tenemos aquí. Nada más ni nada menos que la renegada, Yayoi Shigatsu. **- dijo con falsa sorpresa mientras apartaba su espada y miraba a Shigatsu desafiante. Desde detrás de la caja, dos doloridos jóvenes observaban la escena. Tras parpadear observaron que los dos ya estaban peleando, chocando sus espadas. Y aunque Yayoi tenía una fuerza clara, Zaraki la superaba con creces en fuerza y finalmente le hizo una herida en el pecho, desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la pierna derecha, dejándola tirada contra la pared. Andrea no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca ante esa situación y reculo varios pasos, mientras Ryotaro cogía fuertemente el mango de su Zampakutoh. Con un rápido movimiento todas las cajas fueron apartadas pero de nuevo alguien intervino. Una espada amarilla estaba en el camino y… ¿Un panda la sostenía? El panda se quito con su mano libre la cabeza de panda y se pudo observar a una joven de pelo rosa recogida en una coleta muy alta, como Pebbles de Los Picapiedra. Los ojos de la joven eran azules, con destellos rosas en el centro. Aun deteniendo el ataque de Zaraki se puso recta, Zaraki no podía apartar la espada de la otra, ni si quiera la habilidad de su Zampakutoh, que era destruir espadas, podía destruir aquella hoja amarilla.

+ **¿Te crees que la romperás? ¡Blitz-Cutter no es tan débil! ¡Por algo es la Doll de la gran Bount, Haruka Tachibana! **- dijo la joven mientras de un movimiento desarmaba a Zaraki y en poco menos de un minuto lo dejaba en el suelo. Los dos jóvenes se sentían intimidados, la joven era muy fuerte y temían que fuera enemiga. Pasando de los mal heridos Shinigamis, la Bount camino hacía Yayoi, que estaba aun contra la pared, completamente desmayada por la pérdida de sangre. - **Oi, ¿Sois capaces de caminar u os tengo que llevar en brazos como a Yayoi? **- dijo la mujer. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron ayudándose entre ellos y luego siguieron a la joven de pelo rosa hasta un lugar seguro. Tras curarles las heridas suspiro y luego prosiguió hablando. - **Como le dije a ese gigante, soy una Bount y mi nombre es Haruka Tachibana. Os he salvado el pellejo por que Yayoi me dijo que si le ocurría algo a ella actuase. ¿Vosotros sois…?** - dijo rápidamente, Andrea y Ryotaro se miraron y asintieron mientras miraban a Haruka.

+ **Yo soy Andrea Carriedo y el es Ryotaro Kira.** - dijo Andrea con lentitud mientras Haruka curaba a la mal herida Yayoi y la volvía a cargar en su espalda. Luego miro a los jóvenes Shinigamis y sonrió.

+ **Vuestros padres eran grandes, no los decepcionéis. Y Rangiku y Momo os esperan a la salida, ya os he curado así que no creo que os hagan ninguna pregunta aparte del "¿Ha ido bien? ¿Paso algo?". No les digáis nada sobre el grandullón, ¿Si? Un día ya os vengareis, pero ahora no os acerquéis a él.** - dijo mientras desaparecía de un salto. Andrea miro a Ryotaro, que asintió y así prosiguieron a caminar hacia la salida de aquel distrito. Tal y como Haruka les había dicho, allí estaban esperando desde hacía poco las dos tenientes. Rangiku fue la primera en notarlos y se les tiro al cuello para abrazarlos, gritando disculpas inentendibles y ahogando a los dos pobres rasos. Cuando los soltó, fue Momo quien se disculpo y pregunto si había ocurrido algo. Tal y como Haruka les dijo al dúo ellos respondieron lo típico.

+ **No, todo estaba bien. **- dijeron los dos con una sonrisa. Pero los dos sabían que era mentira.


	5. Capítulo 4: Amigos

Capítulo 4: Amigos

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde los incidentes con Kenpachi, y tal como Haruka les había dicho se habían mantenido alejados. Pero aun no acercarse a la decimoprimera división, hicieron amigos entre los otros. Y no solo hicieron amigos, sino que también aprendieron más sobre la Sociedad de Almas y los Shinigamis. A veces Andrea sentía pena, ya que al final se convertirían en enemigos… ¿O no? Nadie lo sabía realmente pero ella esperaba que todo acabase bien. Andrea y Ryotaro estaban actualmente paseando por los diferentes pasillos, intentando aprendérselos, cuando de golpe una pequeña niña salto al cuello de Andrea gritando como una loca.

+ **¡Carri-chan, Carri-chan!** - grito la pequeña mientras reía y se veía como aparecían dos tenientes delante suyo, con cara realmente cabreada. La niña de pelo rosado siguió fuertemente cogida al cuello de Andrea mientras esta procesaba la información. - **¡Carri-chan, tu ganaste al señor tatuajes, protégeme!** - grito la niña riendo mientras Andrea y Ryotaro seguían en shock, pronto aparecieron tres tenientes más, esta vez tres mujeres.

+ **¿Eh?** - hizo Andrea mientras ladeaba la cabeza. La niña de pelo rosa siguió cogida a su cuello, mientras Rangiku y Momo, las tenientes de la última vez, suspiraban. La niña de pelo rosa se soltó y cayó delante de Andrea, escondiéndose después tras ella y sacándole la lengua al de pelo rojo.

+ **¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Cómo te pille te mato! **- grito irado mirando a la niña desafiante mientras guardaba su espada. Luego miro a Ryotaro y a Andrea y cambio de expresión a una más normal y tranquila. - **Un placer, me llamo Renji Abarai. **- dijo presentándose cordialmente mientras sonreía. La niña salió de su escondite y se puso al lado de Momo, para luego saludar feliz.

+ **¡Yo me llamo Yachiru Kusajishi, un placer! **- se presento la niña con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara. Andrea y Ryotaro se miraron extrañados, aquello de "Carri-chan" tenía que ser por el apellido de Andrea, que era Carriedo. Tras esto otra de las chicas hablo.

+ **Yo soy Nemu Kurotsuchi, un placer. **- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. El último de todos en hablar fue el rubio de la última vez, que parecía algo más inseguro que los demás.

+ **Yo soy Izuru Kira… Un placer. **- dijo haciendo también una reverencia a Andrea y Ryotaro. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron a los tenientes. Andrea puso sus gafas de sol en su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos y luego puso su mano delante con el pulgar hacia arriba.

+ **¡El placer es todo mío! Yo soy Andrea Carriedo~ **- dijo animadamente Andrea mientras reía por lo bajo de forma divertida. Luego Ryotaro dio un paso y se puso al nivel de Andrea, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

+ **Yo soy Ryotaro Kira, ¡El placer es mío! **- dijo animado Ryotaro, haciendo el mismo gesto que Andrea pero con la mano contraria. Los otros sonrieron en respuesta a las presentaciones del dúo, tras lo cual Rangiku los arrastro para ir con ellos a no se sabe dónde. Aunque Andrea y Ryotaro intentaron resistirse, sin duda Rangiku y Yachiru tenían fuerza y poder de convicción, por lo que finalmente accedieron a ir con ellos. Al final acabaron haciéndose buenos amigos de los tenientes, y descubriendo que Yachiru se había enterado del nombre de "Raito-kun" y "Carri-chan" gracias a Kenpachi, el capitán de su división. Ante eso, Andrea y Ryotaro solo pudieron pensar en cómo una niña como ella acabo con un ser como aquel. Al final sí que daría pena tener que luchar contra ellos para salvar a Kamui.


	6. Capítulo 5: Llego la fiesta del Tanabata

Capítulo 5: ¡Llego la fiesta del Tanabata!

Era de noche en el Seireitei y Andrea y Ryotaro estaban siendo arrastrados. Mientras por un lado Andrea era arrastrada por Momo, Nemu, Rangiku, las hermanas Kotetsu y Yachiru hacía unos vestidores, Ryotaro era arrastrado por Izuru, Renji, Kotsubaki e Hisagi. Lo que no sabían es que acabarían en yukata para la fiesta del Tanabata, que los Shinigamis celebraban también. Las luces típicas de la feria colgaban en cada calle del Seireitei, todos iban vestidos para la ocasión y algunos Shinigamis rasos - y no tan rasos - tenían paraditas por aquí y por allá. Y aunque Andrea y Ryotaro deberían estar en una de esas paraditas currando, varios de los tenientes - aunque el caso de Sentaro y Kiyone no era ese - con los que hicieron amistad los arrastraron para ir por la fiesta rondando con ellos, y aunque Ryotaro y Andrea se negaron los otros les obligaron de una forma un tanto terrorífica. Así pues acabaron rondando por las distintas paradas, jugando juegos y ganando premios.

+ **¿A que es divertida la fiesta, Drea-chan? **- dijo Rangiku con una amplia sonrisa mientras tiraba del brazo de Andrea, que sonreía también mientras intentaba ir al ritmo de Rangiku. Las otras chicas las seguían de cerca, también con una amplia sonrisa mientras corrían tras ellas mirando a los diferentes capitanes y Shinigamis que estaban en las paraditas.

+ **¡Sí! ¡Muy divertida, Matsumoto-san! **- respondió Andrea animada pero aun así respetuosa. Rangiku riño a Andrea por ser tan formal y luego siguió tirando de ella hasta una paradita donde estaban varios de los capitanes del Seireitei. La paradita era de pescar peces. Las chicas miraron a los capitanes y luego, Andrea, Rangiku y Yachiru comenzaron a reír como locas. Vestidos como los de las paraditas del Tanabata se encontraban Zaraki, Toshiro y Byakuya.

+ **¡Kenny se ve muy divertido! **- dijo entre risas Yachiru mientras se sostenía la barriga por tanta risa. Rangiku se encontraba en el suelo junto a Andrea, las cuales no podían dejar de reír. Entre tanto Zaraki sostenía a Byakuya y Toshiro que querían ir a por las tres jóvenes. A Zaraki no le importaba hacer un poco el ridículo, al contrario, había sido él quien había propuesto la paradita y quien había arrastrado a Byakuya y Toshiro. Cuando ya dejaron de reír el trío, se pusieron a jugar en la paradita. Al final cada una se llevo un pez de colores, y muy orgullosas todas ellas siguieron su camino mientras los tres capitanes suspiraban pesadamente, pensando en la clase de mujeres que había en el Seireitei. Por otro lado, Andrea llevaba el yukata más atrevido de las tres - aunque había sido obligada - siendo que las mangas caían hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. La parte de abajo era fina y con un corte que dejaba ver la pierna. Todo este era de color negro con flores y bordes rojo carmín. Las demás iban más simples, pero aun así todas estaban despampanantes. ¿Quién no las podría mirar? - ¡menos a Yachiru, claro está! -

Por otro lado, los hombres tiraban de Ryotaro y su yukata masculino verde y amarillo-dorado de un lado a otro, cansándolo como nunca. Iban de una parada a otra, jugando a juegos o intentando ganar premios. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a una de las paraditas, con Nanao, Unohana y Suì-Fēng de paraderas. Los chicos abrieron sus bocas como si fueran de goma al ver a las tres mujeres tan bonitas. Llevaban una tienda de mascaras, pero como la mayoría debías ganar el juego. Tras un buen rato jugando al final consiguieron ganarse una máscara para cada uno. Las tres mujeres les sonrieron mientras ellos se iban con un visible desangre nasal.

- **¿A que la fiesta es divertida? **- pregunto Hisagi mientras se sentaba junto a los otros. Ryotaro miro a Hisagi y asintió. En verdad la fiesta estaba siendo realmente divertida, nunca antes se lo había pasado tan bien. La verdad, ahora era él el que empezaba a sentir que no quería pelear con ellos. Pero seguro lo deberían hacer, no había remedio. Por el momento, solo disfrutaría del momento.

La noche paso calmada y todo volvió a la normalidad al día siguiente, aunque con muchas resacas, dolores de cabeza, capitanes cansados y gente con ganas de fiesta por lo que el día siguiente también fue toda una fiesta digna de admirar.


End file.
